


【花承R】Black  Box

by Ashes956



Category: JoJo - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kakyoin Noriaki - Fandom, Kujo Jotaro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956
Kudos: 2





	【花承R】Black  Box

破败建筑物长满霉菌群落的断壁上，凄惨微弱黄昏投下最后看似昏暗的阳光形成了一个修长到模糊的投影。漆黑色的乌鸦在盘旋警戒着，撕扯破烂的喉咙，咿咿呀呀唱着刺耳的歌谣，压抑掺杂着细微甜润的气息在呼吸间置换。

花京院不耐烦的啧了一声，承太郎的体型作为亚洲人未免过于健硕。拖着昏迷的承太郎往医院里走去，天知道偷袭压制住承太郎这种怪物级别的人类，再往其脖子里注射强力镇静剂有多困难？花京院泄气的吹了一口被汗水浸湿的刘海，最后还是决定将承太郎安置在一楼的破烂铁床上。

他拿出一根铁链将承太郎的双手结结实实的绑在靠着铁床的柱子上，再三检查过后才解下围巾蒙住他的双眼。

承太郎壮的像头北极熊，显然少量的镇静剂对他药效不明显，不出一会承太郎便颤动着睫毛醒来。他感觉头晕目眩，自己嘴唇以及周遭的皮肤刺痛，显然有人在用布料擦拭他脸上的汗珠。承太郎哐哐的拉扯着束缚自己的铁链，换作平时铁链早被承太郎用蛮力撕扯得支离破碎，但今天略有不同。被强制注射镇静剂后的承太郎少了平日里那种恐惧到令人窒息的压迫感，他低声骂了一句脏话

“TMD”

花京院在心里暗暗的笑，雄厚却无力的声音连讲脏话都显得有几分可爱。随即长腿一跨骑在承太郎强壮的小腹上，承太郎的脏话匣子似乎是关不住了，丰满的嘴唇张张合合，吐出一大串肮脏下流的话语，但很快，那两瓣张张合合的性感唇瓣只能吐出糜烂的呻吟。

双手撑着他饱满的胸膛，声音与胸腔形成共鸣回响着轻微的振动产生酥麻的震感，他鼓足勇气似的俯下身体去亲吻承太郎的嘴唇。承太郎咒骂声戛然而止，未曾想过他这般冷淡漠然的人也有被轻薄的时刻，堪称耻辱。

本来以为只是单纯的嘴唇与嘴唇相互摩擦。谁知道这被绑住双手失去行动力的可恶的承太郎居然把舌头伸进他的嘴里纠缠，花京院想要夺回主动权他毫不示弱的深入承太郎的口腔，舌尖在他的上腭来回滑动，迫使承太郎产生吞咽感，不断生理性得吮吸着花京院的舌头，花京院趁其不备在他的舌尖咬了一口，牙齿浅浅的刺伤了舌面，承太郎尝到了血腥味，兴奋起来把花京院接吻时落在自己嘴角的唾液卷进嘴里，发出得意的可恶的低笑。

到底是谁把他弄昏绑在这张铁床上的，承太郎很清楚的很。不说破原因，他好奇花京院脑子里隐藏何种神秘，向自己报示威？还是羞辱？更或者是其他根源性的东西。

但是主动的花京院没有给他太多思考的时间，他解剥开承太郎的上身的的校服，在汗水与布料交织的紧身里衣上，看见了肌肉盘踞的健壮肉体。他是清楚承太郎身体的强壮，但着实没意料到承太郎躯体的肌肉分布.肢体线条.与凹凸的程度可以这样富有雄性魅力，特别是胸前隆起的弧度令他鼻尖温润。

他的喉头上下翻动咽了一口唾沫，在惨淡寂静的空间里这个声音听起来格外的清晰。承太郎低低的嘲笑了一声。这一举动似乎令花京院极度不快，他感到承太郎笑声中煽动成分，报复般的，手上一用劲一下撕开了已经被液体半濡湿的里衣。燥热的夏天里，承太郎身上流了许多汗，贴身衣物也没来得及换任由其干在身上，黏糊糊的汗液散发着温暖潮湿的味道混合着浓厚的荷尔蒙气息，还未干透的汗液微微的蒸发，在承太郎雄壮饱满的暖麦色胸肌上发出柔和的微光，胸前的那两抹深色随着他呼吸的起伏运动。

带着油脂感错觉的肌肤，宽厚同延绵山峦般的肩膀，斜方肌凹陷的地方像溪流消失在锁骨的汇成的深潭，锻炼得当胸肌健硕的随着呼吸的韵律上下移动，腰部轮廓精壮无比腹肌块块分明挺拔而坚毅，附着在盆骨的两块肌肉极具张力，浑身都染发着一种张狂而坠落的美感。

蒸腾的汗水顺着精壮的腹部的分隔线缓缓留下，划过有卷曲体毛生长的下腹，流进被皮带束缚着的深色长裤。

胸口因为紧张形成了激凸，饱满胸口的两个点立起来。花京院感觉自己已经硬了，他坏心眼的用手指按住承太郎凸起的乳头，把它们按进乳晕里头又松手放出来或了夹烟般的提拉左右拨弄着。承太郎对的胸部的触碰较为敏感，对这样的挑逗他给出的反应比起接吻时更大，下身竟出现了兴奋的倾向，花京院尽量张大手掌去揉捏承太郎丰满富有弹性的胸肌，结果并没有想象中紧绷反而还有些软中带硬的触感，承太郎被揉捏的得酸痒难忍，即使处于被羞辱的一方，承太郎也咬紧牙关，将嘲讽与拒绝咽进喉咙里。

俯下身去舔弄吮吸了几下承太郎胸肌，灵活的舌尖淫靡的围着乳晕打转，乳头被花京院玩弄得麻痒难耐，不知肉体的本能是渴求还是排斥，未被爱抚另一边乳头也随着花京院手指动作焦渴的挺立，胸前两颗泛着殷红的乳头随着呼吸剧烈起伏。

花京院又顺势而下轻轻的啃咬他块块分明腹肌。舌尖尝到了析出盐分的咸味，他能感觉到承太郎的呼吸开始变得紊乱粗重，一鼓作气解开皮带，他看见黑色的四角裤里半蛰伏的阴茎，像的他本体一样粗壮饱满。花京院隔着内裤颤抖着双手揉了几下承太郎炙热的阴茎，随着煽动比肉体更加浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙飘出来钻进他的鼻子里。

不耐烦的拉了几下被汗液浸湿的领口后，花京院有些狂躁的抱怨，今年夏天真是该死的高温！

承太郎感到腹部接近下体的地方传来异样被天使的触感，像有一只毛茸茸的小兽钻进他的下腹，在里面撞击着倒腾着。承太郎暴躁的连续拉拽好几次铁链，花京院像是讲之前的嘲讽如数奉还般的，加深了舌尖上动作。

他拉下承太郎的内裤，那炙热的物件得以解放，弹出来打在花京院的手背上。他握住青筋暴涨的阴茎上下撸动，在昏热的午后那粗大的玩意在花京院手里格外炽热。承太郎许久没有发泄过，被花京院撸动几下爽的“嘶”出声，浑圆鼓胀的囊袋随承太郎健壮的腰身放纵轻微挺动着上下摇晃，顶端液体透明的液体溢出打湿了花京院长满薄茧的手掌，花京院一个坏心眼用拇指抵住承太郎顶端尿道口，略微粗糙的指面摩挲着，甚至做出浅浅戳刺的动作，换来没有谩骂的只有承太郎紊乱粗重的喘息。

他跨坐在承太郎的盆骨上，一手握着两人的挺立上下撸动，顶端与茎身紧密贴合相互摩擦，两人柱身上的青筋突突跳着互不相让的用脉动刺激着对方，花京院身上的滚烫的汗液落在承太郎小腹上，双眼被遮蔽的肉体对触碰格外敏感，仅仅是汗滴的坠落就能另他理智被侵蚀，更何况触碰。他伸手去揉承太郎鼓胀的睾丸，耸动的腰肢带动自身囊袋的运动，两人互相交错的动作使其互相碰撞分离。

花京院的动作骤然加速，跨坐在承太郎身上的花京院感到身下的人被自己凌辱得直发颤。承太郎咬紧牙关把试图逃脱的呻吟按回喉咙，花京院的公狗腰力道大速度快，模仿着性交的动作，不断击打着承太郎的胯部。会嘲讽使坏的不只有承太郎，花京院再次的用拇指去摩擦他的的顶端，指尖有一下没一下压按冒着粘液的小孔。

在模仿着性交的动作下，同时缴了械。浓稠的白液喷射的两人腹部都是，花京院低声喘息着摸了一把混合的白液，涂满的承太郎坚实的腹胸肌随后滑到腹部，连大腿根与刚刚射精后安分许多的性器都被一丝不漏的涂抹，承太郎在心里咒骂花京院行为的低劣。

跟没事人一样，花京院帮他穿好了裤子扣上衣服，低头给他一个缠绵的吻。在他耳畔用气音低声诉说着呢喃般的耳语，随即承太郎脖子又是一凉，心里再次咒骂几句，意识逐渐模糊。


End file.
